Book 1: Animorphs
by Meowsilbub
Summary: Rated for later chapters. This is a x-over of Ronin Warriors and Animorphs. What happens when one of the Ronins is captured, and saved by the local heros, the animorphs?
1. The Heros Meet

I do not in anyway own Ronin Warriors or Animorphs. I really wish I did…but since I don't, oh well. I'll use artistic license to the best of my ability.

For now, until I can the less-then carrot appear, the Animorphs will be using "::" for thought-speak.

**Book 1: Animorphs  
By: Meowsilbub  
Chapter 1: The Heros Meet**

"What are we going to do?" Marco asked.

"Well, for one, we should save this prisoner. There has to be some reason that they aren't turning him into a controller. By what Erik said, they've had him for a month," Jake replied. He looked at Tobias, who was currently preening his feathers on a rafter above them. "Tobias?"

::Yeah, I could take a look. It shouldn't be hard to find,:: Tobias said, answering the unasked question.

"So, how do we know this isn't some trap? I mean, like they told all the yeerks one thing, but did another, and now they're just waiting for us to show up?" Marco pointed out, crossing his arms.

"We should take the chance. If they really do have a prisoner, and it's not a trap, then it could be an Andalite that trapped himself in morph," Cassie said, looking thoughtful,

"Well, then, I say let's do it!" Rachel cried out.

"Oh boy, now I know this will be bad, with Rachel saying to do it," Marco muttered.

"Ok, let's take a vote," Jake suggested. They agreed, and in the end, the agreement was anonymous. Marco surprised everyone with no whining and complaining like was normal with him.

"Well, we have to do the rescue mission soon. The person may be moved, or killed. I doubt they would keep a prisoner much longer," Jake said. "How about on Saturday? It's only a few day's from now."

"Sounds good enough, and I don't think we'll have another chance," Marco replied reluctantly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, that does it then. Saturday day morning, say around 10 o'clock, meet here. Will that be time to scout out a path for us, Tobias?"

::Yeah, plenty of time. Not like I have much to do anyway,:: Tobias said, looking at Jake with his piercing glare. And that was that. They all walked home, wondering what would happen on Saturday.

* * *

Tobias was riding a thermal, watching a wolf pack, Jake leading the way. ::Ok, you'll come up to a stream soon. Follow it for about, oh…say, 3 minutes. At that point you're pretty much there,:: Tobias directed. 

::I can smell Hork-Bajir, Prince Jake. It won't be hard to find them now,:: Aximili, or Ax as he was called, said as they ran.

::I can smell them too. Tobias, tell us when we're close,:: Jake ordered, and Tobias could see him lift his head to the sky. The five wolves came upon the stream, and started about it. About 3 minutes later by Ax's reckoning, Tobias told them they were just out of sight from the Hork-Bajir.

::Ok guys. Demorph. Try to keep it as quiet as possible, in morph, and out. Go battle morphs,:: Jake ordered. They all demorphed, hideous while doing so. Bones rearranged themselves, and grew. The fur disappeared, giving way to soft human skin. Ax's morph was the strangest, blue fur took over the gray, a tail appearing, as well as a horse body and a human upper body. Cassie was the only one who didn't look hideous. She managed to be pure human, but have the thick silver pelt of a wolf.

::That's pretty cool,:: Marco said during the last few seconds of her demorphing. Flesh and a leotard then replaced the fur.

At Jakes nod, the process started again. Orange and black ghost patterns covered Jake. Marco grew larger and black hair appeared, taking on the shape of humans distant cousin, the gorilla. Rachel's skin thickened, and turned gray. She grew bigger and bigger, and became an elephant. Cassie morphed wolf again, taking on her deadliest morph, and resetting the 2-hour time limit. Ax and Tobias stayed in their natural forms, Andalite and Red-Tailed Hawk, respectively.

::You do realize we chose species that probably wouldn't get along in the wild, right?:: Marco commented, looking around, eyes almost hidden by the bushy eyebrows.

::Ok Tobias, how many of what in the camp?:: Jake wisely ignored Marco.

::Ten Hork-Bajir, seven Taxxons…umm…and we also have a new unidentified enemy, fifteen of them.:: Tobias paused. ::They are made out of metal it looks like. Shaped human like…but big. I dunno…you can't really describe them. There's a log cabin in the middle of this. No windows.::

::Ok…thirty-two enemies. Seven are easy. And fifteen we don't know about. Ax, go for the metal things. Find out how tough they are. The rest of us…just attack. Any questions?:: Jake looked at them all, tiger-eyes looking strangely intelligent.

Marco raised an arm. ::Um…yeah. Is it too late to say I'd rather be home watching Baywatch then being out here about to fight killer aliens?::

Jake, again, just ignored his long time friend. ::On the count of three. One-Two-Three!:: Jake burst out of the woods into the clearing, the others right behind him. Jake took down a Hork-Bajir, and Cassie got a couple of Taxxons before the ambushed had any idea what was going on. Marco swung a fist at a metal thing, the same time Ax snagged another with his tail.

::Prince Jake, these new enemies are easy,:: Ax stated.

::Good, not get the others,:: Jake replied, barely avoiding a Hork-Bajir's arm blade, and attacked again. Rachel took down the Taxxons easily, squishing them with her trunk like someone would squish a pop-can. Tobias helped by attacking the eyes of the Hork-Bajir. Only a few minutes later, the attack was over. The easy victory was manly due to the fact that it was an ambush, and many would-be attackers were down before anyone realized it.

::Ok guys back off into the woods. Rachel…morph something that is less conspicuous. I want you guys to stay hidden until I say otherwise.::  
Jake walked toward the door, hearing the mental acknowledgements, and seeing them disappear like ghosts. When Jake approached the door, he saw that the handle was a type where you just pushed a button to lock it, and turned the knob to unlock it. Luckily, tiger paws could do this procedure, tricky as it may sound. When the door was opened, the first thing Jake saw was a small, filthy mattress. Next to it was an equally filthy bucket, but inside was amazingly clean water. As Jake stepped in, he saw the prisoner. It was human, but Jake couldn't tell which gender. It had long auburn hair, and wore tattered jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it has gone unwashed for a long time. The prisoner looked up, and Jake saw that though the face was finely shaped, the person was a male.

::I'm here to help you,:: Jake said soothingly.

"I know," the boy whispered. Jake bit back his exclamation of surprise. How could the boy know?

::Are you badly hurt?:: Jake asked, when the boy tried to stand up, but could barely make it.

"Bruised, and I think I tore a tendon. One of my ribs is out of place, too." The boy replied. "You're taking me out of here?"

::Uh huh. I'm taking you to a safer place,:: Jake walked closer to the boy.

He laughed. "Safer, I like that. Can't honestly say any place is safe," he paused. "My name is Cye. It's nice to meet you, Jake."

::How did you know my name?:: Jake asked harshly, and backed up.

"I know a lot. But I fear, not enough. I only know names, and who did this to me." Cye said.

::How do I know to trust you?:: Jake was suspicious, but who could blame him?

"Trust. That's kinda funny, to me. My whole being is trust." Cye closed his eyes, and for a moment, a symbol showed up on his forehead. It was pale blue in color, and just looking at it soothed Jake. Too, strangely enough, Jake did believe the boy named Cye; the mysterious prisoner of the aliens names Yeerks.

::I'm afraid we'll have to walk out of here,:: Jake hesitantly said.

"Um…I can ride you, like a horse. I have experience with doing that." The boy met Jakes eyes, and he could see strength and determination in those eyes. To Jake, the eyes looked like an ocean, peaceful at the moment, put Jake had the feeling that when Cye was mad, the eyes looked more like an ocean, stormy and gray.

::That's fine. We just need to get out of here soon.:: Jake said this to the boy, but through private though-speech, he said ::Guys, meet me at the barn. I'll be along shortly.:: As Cye nodded, and climbed on Jake, who in the meantime had moved closer to lower the risk of any more injury, the animorphs replied that they would see him there. As Jake started lopping through the woods, he wondered what Cye would say about what had happened.

* * *

A/N. So…this is my first chapter. Don't worry, there is much more to come. I'm just typing this up from a notebook of mine. If I'm slow to update, blame it on my slow typing. This is to be a part of a series. All of it will be spread widely apart, and all will be a crossover. I would have most of the series up, except for the fact I managed to get MyDoom.F, and now I have to rewrite all of it. Ick. Anyways, please review, it will help out a lot. Thanks! See you in the next chapter! 

**PLEASE!!! Does anyone know how to make the less-than carrot appear?I can only make ">" appear. Also...is it possible to get the "tab" to work? Personally, double-spacing is annoying to read and write. TIA!**


	2. Bombshells and Aliens

I do not in anyway own Ronin Warriors or Animorphs. I really wish I did…but since I don't, oh well. I'll use artistic license to the best of my ability.

**Book 1: Animorphs  
By: Meowsilbub  
Chapter 2: Bombshells and Aliens**

Jake trotted along uncomfortably. Having a rider on his back was a whole different story from just running by himself. Cye had been right, though, about the fact that he could ride Jake pretty well. Enough, at least, that Jake didn't worry about Cye falling off.

::Can you explain how you knew my name? I know you already said you know a lot of things…but can you explain it any better?:: Jake asked the boy.

"I can explain when the rest of your group is assembled. I don't want to have to tell my story more then I have to." Cye replied immediately, and Jake wisely refrained from asking how Cye knew about the rest of the Animorphs. "Where are we right now? I mean, what country?"

::We're in the United States. In Oregon, to be more precise.:: Jake told him.

"What?!" Cye exclaimed, showing true astonishment. "I thought I was in Australia or some place like that!" Quieter, Cye added, "No wonder."

::No wonder what?:: Jake asked, and looked at Cye, cranking his head around.

"No wonder why my friends presences are gone." Cye replied, thoroughly confusing Jake. "It'll be explained later." At this point, Jake was distracted from answering. He had gotten a strong whiff of Cassie's barn, and decided to stop right there and demorph in case someone other then the animorphs were there.

::We need to walk from here.:: Jake stated, and Cye got off. Before Cye could ask why, though, Jake had started to demorph. Cye paused in the middle of opening his mouth, and looked at Jake interestedly. As the demorph progressed, Jake noted Cye's absence of any weird looks. In fact, he was almost nodding to himself.

"I knew I knew you." Cye accused.

"Huh?" was Jake's wisest comment he could think of right then. Cye shook his head, smiling. He looked happier then Jake had seen the kid ever since they had rescued him. Jake (again) decided not to ask, and instead walked next to Cye and helped him limp across the grassland. The only odd thing he noticed the entire walk was the blue orb Cye held tightly in one hand…

* * *

When they reached the barn, a hawk swooped down, and flew though a hole above the door. Cye watched it closely, and immediately knew it was an animorphs. No other bird would willingly trap itself in a room. Also, he felt that the human that this person used to be was gone, only a wisp of it remained. This animorphs was a true hawk in form, permanently, but a human in mind.

As they walked into the barn, the chattering Cye had heard as a low murmur stopped, and eyes fixated on him. Cye blushed slightly, never having liked attention on him unless it was from his brothers.

"Guys, this is Cye." Jake introduced as he helped Cye sit down on a bale of hay. The others looked at him, taking in the almost elven features, then wise eyes, and the pain that was plainly written on his face. Ax was standing off in a corner, staying partially hidden, not wanting to scare off the human. Cye looked around, taking in all of the animorphs, noting who they were and what they were doing. His eyes caught a small movement of blue, and he looked over at it. There-in the corner. Ax, seeing that Cye had seen him, moved out into the open.

Cye, to everyone's astonishment, looked at Ax, eyes widening a bit, then relaxed and smiled. "I take it you guys are the ones that the other blue one was mad about?" Cye asked quietly. Everyone went still as they realized who the 'other blue one' was. Cassie nodded hesitantly.

"Good," Cye stated, "Someone needs to bring that bakanidekinai down a few notches." Everyone blinked, unsure of the word he had just said.

"Um…what was that word you just said?" Marco asked.

"Bakanidekinai? It means 'someone not to be messed with' in English. It's a Japanese word, and works better then any English word I can think of right now." Cye answered, and that just brought up more questions the animorphs wanted to know. "My first language was English, yes, but I haven't talked in that for years and years now. I've been in Japan, living with my brothers." Cye quietly added.

Jake looked at his friends, and saw curiosity written all over their faces. He sighed, knowing that nothing he said would make then back off of their new guest so that he could get some rest, and start to heal. He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was only noon. Two hours had passed since they had first met up this morning to rescue the prisoner.

"Cye?" Jake made it a question. Cye glanced over at his rescuer, and Jake saw that they boy had a look of intense pain in his eyes, and also was glassy eyed with fatigue. "Cassie? Do you have any strong painkillers?" Jake asked his friend. She nodded, and was about to go off to grab some when Cye stopped her.

"Don't bother, they wont do a thing for me." Cye stated. "Medicine stopped working for me the day I turned 20." Now everyone stopped, and looked at him, eyes wide. They had assumed he was only about 18. Cye chuckled at their looks. "Never judge age from looks. I'd bet my orb he's-" Cye jerked his head at Ax, "-a whole ton older then you guys are." He sighed, "I'll be fine in a little bit. I've gone through worse."

"How on earth could you be fine 'in a little bit'?" Jake said scornfully. "You told me yourself that you thought you broke a rib, and tone a tendon. That type of thing takes weeks to sort itself out!"

Cye shrugged. "I'll tell you after I've gotten some sleep. And like I've said, I've gone through worse. Actually, I believe this was the easiest torture session I've been in. A few bruises, something out of place, and a muscle torn, not too bad for me."

"Easiest torture session you've ever been in?" Rachel asked. "How many have you been in?"

"Um…" Cye started counting on his fingers, " Talpa…Talpa…Talpa…Sekhment…I think Dais did a few…Kayura…does she count? Naw…" So far he was up to about 15. "Hmm…that lady…her lackeys…that other guy, what's his name…" Cye stopped there. "That's all I can think of. About 30. But there's more in there…I know I'm missing some." Everyone's jaws dropped, and Ax's eyes were wide, his equivalent of a jaw drop.

::Who are you?:: Tobias asked, wondering who could warrant that much bad stuff.

"I'm Cye Mouri. I was born in 1906. I bear the Torrent. I live in two dimensions. My entire essence is of water. I was chosen to keep this realm protected by the others." Cye dumped the information on them. "Now, I will explain it later. Is there any where I can rest till tomorrow?" Jake looked around; trying to push aside the questions he had screaming through his head. Unfortunately…he was losing the battle. How can he be born in 1906, and look as young as he does? Why was he tortured that much? Two dimensions? Is that possible? How did he find out bout the other one? Realm? Is 'realm the same as dimension? What others? Just who is he? This was just a bit of what was running circles in his head right then.

"Ax? Do you have room in your scope for Cye to sleep in it?" Jake asked the alien.

Ax nodded, a habit he had picked up from the humans. ::I have a bed, and some blankets. He can stay in there as long as needed.:: Ax replied, and Cye smiled in appreciation.

"Is it close?" Cye asked. Even though he would be fine by tomorrow…this was now, and his body couldn't go very far.

::No. But you could ride on my back. It will be easier then walking, and faster.::

Cye blanched. "You don't mind?" He asked. He had learned that, in general, other species don't like things riding on them.

::Not for one or two times.:: Ax replied honestly. Jake and Tobias blinked, both knowing that Ax wouldn't offer this to many people. Cye finally agreed, and after say goodbye for the day, Cye hopped on a sentiment being for the second time that day.

As they walked along, Cye thought about the blue being he rode on. "What is your kind called?" Cye asked. One of Ax's stalk eyes looked at Cye, while his other three eyes roamed the woodlands.

::Andalites. We are the Andalites.:: Ax replied.

"I'm guessing you have a different language?"

::Yes. But we also have an implant that allows us to understand any language we study, and can then be able to speak it. We learn writing the same way.:: Ax replied. ::My full name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. The others just call me Ax.:: Cye nodded. The name was pretty long. And it was easier to remember Ax then his real first name.

"I thought it was odd that an alien would have Ax as a true name." Cye said. "Is your home very far away?"

::Yes. If I ever manage to steal a yeerk ship, it would take more then a few of your months to get home.:: Ax sighed. ::But I will stay here. The humans don't know as much as I do, and I think they would have a much harder time without me. Andalites make excellent allies. When they are fully trained to fight, that is.:: Cye could feel Ax droop.

"Is everyone trained?" Cye asked in amazement.

::No. Most of our people are peaceful. I am in training to become a warrior, but my ship was attacked, and I landed here, the only survivor.:: If possible, Ax drooped even more.

"How old are you?"

::Over 200. Our people age a lot slower then humans. I am still a child by our standards.:: Cye snorted.

"I'm considered to be impossible here for looking as young as I do, and being as old as I am. We're about the same age, though. Guess that gives us a bit in common." Ax bobbed his head. It was nice to talk to someone as old as him, and someone that already had knowledge about other worlds without having to be told.

There was a peaceful quiet for a while longer, before they reached a small clearing, with Ax's home in the middle. With help, Cye managed to climb into the bed, and fall asleep, tightly clutching the object Jake had seen earlier, a blue orb.

* * *

A/N. So, this chap was a bit longer. I'm trying to get them longer, and pause at natural breaks in the story. My copy of this on paper is just one big thing, no chaps at all. But, I hope to soon have the next chapter up. And please, PLEASE review. It lets me know how I'm dong. You don't need to have an account to review. The button is right at the bottom of the page, on the left. See ya in the next chap!

P.S. Does anyone know how to get the less-than carrot? Also...does tab work? Double-spacing is a pain. TIA!


	3. Bit of Story Telling

I do not in anyway own Ronin Warriors or Animorphs. I really wish I did…but since I don't, oh well. I'll use artistic license to the best of my ability.

**Book 1: Animorphs  
By: Meowsilbub  
Chapter 3: Bit of Story Telling**

Authors notes: I'm soo sorry about this taking so long! Quite a few months, in fact. School has kept me amazingly busy. Junior year in high school – while it may be easy, it doesn't mean I don't have things to do. I've written as often as I could. I know it took a long time for so short a chapter, but like I've said before, I'm re-vamping it as I write. Please review! Tia!

Joe Tripz: Thanks for the review. I know, the date is really messed up for his birthday. But I mean for this to be a long series. After looking through everything, that was the date that made the most sense.

* * *

Ax looked upon his charge, sleeping somewhat peacefully under a mound of blankets. Cye had fallen straight asleep once they had arrived at Ax's place, and had barely moved since. Ax himself stood next to the entrance of his home, looking at the stars, which were barely visible in the nighttime sky, and thinking about Cye. The kid (for that was what he looked like) said he was as old as Ax. But was that possible? He knew that there was technology to look younger, but no human he had ever heard of lived past about 100, if they were lucky enough to reach even that young age. And yet this human said he was 200, possibly older.

::I wonder…:: Ax murmured to himself. ::Is Cye an Andalite? That could explain why he was that old, and looked that young…but that doesn't explain why he had trapped himself in morph, how he had even arrived on earth, or why he was hiding what he truly was.:: Ax shook his head, another gesture he had picked up from living with humans. ::No…I think he is really a human. But I would like to know how he came to be the way he is…::

As he lost himself in though, a light blue color flashed throughout the scope. Ax tensed, and looked around. Nothing at all was different, except for Cye. He was glowing a dull blue. ::Glowing?:: Ax muttered in astonishment. As Ax watched, the glowing brightened for a moment, then disappeared. Cye moved around restlessly for a few seconds, then settled down into a deep sleep, and stayed still. Ax scowled, honestly hoping that Cye would have woken up to explain that phenomenon. But he calmed down, thinking that Cye could explain the next day. Tobias had stopped by momentarily earlier that night, saying that the guys would meet up there the next day around noon. They couldn't be at Cassie's…her parents would be home. So Ax quietly sighed again, waiting for the first ray of light to come over the horizon…

* * *

"Ax?" Ax started, having not noticed Cye had woken up.

::Yes?:: Ax replied, turning around.

"Is there a stream or lake around here somewhere? I desperately need to get washed up before the others come." Ax jumped a bit, how on earth had he known that? "If your wondering, I figure either your friends are coming here, or were going there…I also figured that its more likely they're coming here. Simple logic." Ax nodded to himself; that did make sense. But still…Cye did have a creepy habit of knowing things.

::There is a stream only a few minutes away…but can you make it there?:: Ax's main eyes looked at Cye, seeing the bruises on his cheek.

"No worries." Cye stated, and quickly jumped out of bed, showing Ax with little room for doubt that Cye was well and truly healed.

::How…?:: Ax started, but stopped himself and sighed. He already knew the answer…he'd hear it later. Cye smiled, knowing what Ax was thinking. ::This way.:: Ax started walking toward the stream that was about a ten-minute walk away.

"How'd you sleep?" Cye asked as the walked. He was staring at all of the lush vegetation, seeing new species of plants all around.

::I didn't sleep.:: Ax replied steadily.

"…" Cye paused. "One of those alien things?" Ax shrugged; he'd done it before, stayed up all night. They were quiet for the rest of the walk, Ax thinking about Cye, and Cye thinking about the Animorphs. (Confusing, hai?)

"It's so peaceful around here," Cye said.

::Yes. Cassie's parents own this land. The arrangement made when they bought the land was that it would never be cut down.:: Ax replied.

::When Cassie's family line dies, then the land will be made into a reserve.::

"That's cool. Mia has the same type of agreement with the Japanese government. Her land is acres wide, and includes a lake." He signed, thinking of how much he missed his friends, his brothers. They had been to the lake almost daily. It had been about a month since he had lat been to the lake, and he was homesick.

::You miss your home?:: Ax asked, swiveling one stalk eye to look at him.

Cye nodded. "I was at that place about daily for years…more then years. So many memories there. Like…teaching Kento to swim, or watching Ryo try and give Blaze a bath." Cye chuckled. "I had a ton of friends in the lake itself." He stopped short at the sight of a small lake, glistening crystal blue hidden within the forest.

Ax smiled with his eyes to himself. ::I often come here to do my rituals.::

"I can see why. What a gorgeous place…" Cye stripped off his shirt, revealing skin that was carried purple and blue splotches. He jumped in, head first, without looking where the water was, or if he could even dive. Ax flinched momentarily, thinking he would hit the bottom, until Cye popped his head above water about 10 feet away. He grinned, just like a child, at Ax, then dove back under with a flash of blue.

::Was- was that the same blue?:: Ax asked himself. ::What it that?:: He watched as Cye grabbed a handful of sand, and started rubbing his skin, and washing his hair in the clean water. His pants, he took off under water, scrubbed at them for a minute, and then put them back on.

Now Ax's eyes widened. The pants, moments ago black with grime and blood, were again a light blue.

Cye walked out of the water, and shook himself like Jake's dog, Homer, does. He then grabbed his shirt, and washed it too, and the same thing happened. The shirt revealed that it was a white color, with "Hard Rock Café, Japan" written on it.

::How…?:: Ax started, staring at the clothing. Cye grinned, closed his eyes, and Ax's eyes slowly widened even more as streams of water ran off of Cye, leaving him and his shirt he was holding completely dry. Ax was about to ask again, when a screech was heard.

::Heya Ax, Cye. The guys are on their way. They'll be at your scope in a few.:: Tobias settled on a branch, and stared at Cye. ::How'd the blood come off of white clothing?:: He asked.

"Magic," Cye replied impishly, and smiled. "The water tends to like me, and hates it when my clothes are dirty." Tobias just shook his head, a human trait he still used.

::Let's go,:: Ax said, and started walking back. Cye hung back for a moment, staring at the water.

"Thank you, my friend," He whispered, before following. Tobias stared after him, wondering about that boy. A boy who looked their age, but claimed to be old. One who says thank you to a lake.

* * *

Cye walked into the small opening in the forest, clearly enjoying the day. He stopped once he saw 4 youths standing there, all in their morphing clothing, staring at him. Cye blinked, and looked at himself.

"Geeze! That must hurt!" Cassie exclaimed, staring at Cye's bare chest, which showed his many bruises. Cye shrugged.

"Not really." He stretched to show that he still had mobility. But that wasn't all the Animorphs noticed. They also saw the rippling of muscles. Not large, but certainly not weak either. He shrugged again, and suddenly his skin was covered. 

Jake was watching this –this kid, no matter what he said, and looking at the multiple dark patches marring the skin. What looked like what should have hurt, the kid just shrugged about. As Jake pondered this, something appeared on Cye. One second, there was skin; the next, there was a white and light blue thing on him.

"This is a part of me." Cye grinned, "It brought me to 9 others, who are my brothers now. But…" Cye trailed off, and rubbed a wrist. "It brought with it much disaster and pain. The aliens that held me hostage…they aren't the first. Or, they aren't the first to try and take over this land. Many others have tried. But failed, because of this armor." He looked up, and saw the Animorphs just staring at him, uncomprehending.

"Sit, and listen to a tale hundreds of years old." The Animorphs sat on the grass, and watched him settle down carefully. "This is my tale, and the story of 9 youths that were changed when they started dreaming of an armor…"

* * *

As Cye progressed in his story, Jake continued listening in disbelief. The only reason he believed Cye at all, was because of the proof right before his eyes. How could 5 youths – 7 including their 'civilian' friends – go though so much? How could they still be sane after so long of the pain they went though? Yet Cye sat there, telling his story, sane as could be. At moments, pain would cloud his eyes, yet it would always pass, like he had gone past the pain, and into a new inner peace. 

"…and that's when I heard something, and figured it was the people from my dream." He grinned, "I doubt their allies would make them scream in rage or pain."

"But how did they get past your defenses in the first place? You said they bopped you on the head." Marco cocked his head to one side. Cye shook his head, and looked tired.

"I don't know. I really don't." There was a pause, the Animorphs thinking about what they had heard in the last few hours.

"What does you're kanji sigh look like?"

Cye grinned, and looked at Jake. "You've seen it. When you didn't trust me because I knew your name." Jake looked puzzled, while the others frowned at him.

"What – oh! You mean that weird blue thing on your forehead?" The Japanese boy closed his head, and suddenly, the 'weird blue thing' showed up. It was a light blue, the same shade as his armor.

"This is the very essence on myself. I know when to trust someone, and when not to. Without trust," Cye smiled one small, sad smile. "Without trust, there is no me. I would be someone else entirely, and I would never be able to wield the Torrent. My friends are the same way. Sage is wisdom, Kento justice, and I have never met a person more virtuous then Ryo. Rowen is life, or spirit. The warlords," He chuckled, "we never saw their kanji in themselves until they changed to the light. Talpa hid them, but could never fully take away the kanji."

::Cye? Last night, while you were sleeping, your body turned blue. And again when you jumped into the lake. Why?::

"It means my armor was reacting. In the water, it always does that. It was recharging itself, I guess you could say." Cye looked disturbed. "But last night…I dreamt. My friends and I are 'connected' to each to each other, you could say. Any one of them could have interfered with the dream, gotten rid of it. We do that a lot now, without even knowing we do it. We started doing that after big fights. We're not infallible. Bad things happen, and it haunts us."

"If you guys are connected to each other, can they tell you're alright?" Rachel asked as she played with her hair. Cye stopped stock still, and closed his eyes. His brows furrowed after a second.

"Some things – wrong – with them. Not bad wrong, just, not right. Kento blocked me. The others only have their link open a bit, akin to just barely having a door open." Cye shook his head. "I had them blocked, even if I couldn't get to them. I didn't want something to happen, and then them suddenly feel my pain. I need to go back to them today. With one of us missing…it's like losing a limb. It's hard to function. After losing Anubis for that long, Kayura wasn't much of a replacement. The armor only tolerated her because Anubis himself sent the armor to her. Something was wrong, and we could all feel it."

"I'll leave today, keep them from worrying too much more. But…what of you guys? I know the evil guys hate you, but what's the story?"

Jake sighed. He looked at the others, and seeing them reluctant to talk, he started. "We all met up at the mall one day – Ax wasn't in the scene yet – and decided to hang out. We weren't really a group, just friends of friends in some cases. On the way home, we could of either gone the long way, or cut through an abandoned construction site that we were forbidden from. Of course, we chose the construction site. It was dark, and suddenly Tobias pointed out something in the sky..."

For the second time that day, a hero's story was told. Both of them astonishing, and very much sci-fi like. To a person who might be eavesdropping, it sounded like they were trading stories they heard growing up as a kid. To the people themselves that were talking, it was a deadly tale being told.

"And so nothing has happened since then. Well…until Erik called us to a meeting and told us about a prisoner that the yeerks had kept for the past month. We decided we had to find out why they kept someone for that long, and never infested them." Cye looked embarrassed

"My armor had something to do with that. They tried to infest me. But – it didn't work. Nothing they tried worked. All of the yeerks died." The Animorphs looked shocked. They had never heard of a person unable to be infested, never mind the circumstances. "So…can I see one of your morphs? I know I saw part of Jake demorphing, but I'm still curious."

Jake agreed, and looked at his friends before settling his eyes on Cassie and nodded. Cassie gazed at him a second, then she started changing. Her entire body was cover in fur, a thick gray pelt of a wolf. As she started shrinking, her face elongated. Her joints moved around with sickening sound until she stood on all four feet, which quickly become paws. Her ears moved up, and turned to the pointed, furred over ears of a wolf. A tail shot out, and her face finished changing into something much akin to a dog. And there she stood, in all the glory of a gray wolf, sharp eyes taking in everything that stood in front of her.

Cye blinked. "That was cool."

"Cassie is the best morpher of all of us. She has control over her morph, she can choose was to morph and when. Even Ax can't do that; it's really rare." Jake explained. Even as Jake spoke, Cassie changed back, looking like someone rewound a tape. At the very end she had that pelt left, before it melted into her leotard.

"You know, for a moment there you reminded me of a were-wolf."

"There's a first," Marco muttered in amusement.

"I wonder –" Cye cut himself off. "I have to go. Kento just completely blocked himself. That can't mean anything good."

Jake nodded. "Go then. I know friends are important. Will you return?"

"You can count on it. Maybe not immediately, but soon." Cye smiled at the group. "Thank you, and good-bye for now." He did a slight bow to them, before disappearing…

* * *

Author's note: I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as I can. But please, in the meantime, review! 

P.S. Does anyone know how to get less-than carrots to appear? Also, does tab work? Double-spacing isn't fun.

Also: Has anyone else noticed that since the server change, sometimes chapters you know are up, don't appear? So far...this chapter is going and coming O.o


End file.
